Short Stories and Teasers (On Hold Due to Plot Changes)
by V.S.H.L
Summary: Hello! The first chapter explains everything occurring, as it is a forwarding, so it should answer most of your questions! This is basically short stories about the new series I am creating (not telling the title!) and little teasers for all you lovelies! This is mostly fluffs and cuteness between character couplings in the series, so don't hate! Genre may change! My OC's are here!
1. Foreword

**Forwarding**

 **Please Read!**

Hey everyone! It's me again!

Welcome to the Short Stories and Teasers to the series I am currently working on. Before you go any further, I should warn you about my updating/uploading schedule and why this is occurring if you did not read the last chapter of my already incomplete current stories.

To start, I have accepted a challenge from my mom. The challenge is that I must complete one full series of mine before I can continue to write more of my stories/series. I accepted the challenge a few weeks back (apologies for not letting you all know sooner!) and have been holding strong ever since. This is a completely new series that I hope you will all enjoy when it is completed! I shall upload when a book has been completed, so I ask that you all be patient with me! Actually, that brings me to these Short Stories/Teasers!

Thinking of the challenge, I realized that it would be quite a while until every book in the series would be fully completed. So, after a deal made with my mother, I was able to convince her on something I hope will help keep you all mellow. I will be making Short Stories and Teasers on the new series that will give you only the tiniest insight on them and either fluff, cuteness, and even action and adventure! These chapters shall be uploaded every Monday, before 11:59 PM, Eastern Central Time! Not only will this give me the time to write the books for the series and get them beta read, but it will also give you guys something to read while I am working. Yay!

So, with that being said, if anything does occur that may interrupt my uploads and writing my series I will be sure to let you all know on my profile page, so keep a keen eye!

With this all being said and done, I hope you all have a lovely night or day! Enjoy!

~turtlechic14~


	2. Leo X Venus - I'm Always Here - Fluff

Hey guys! I did it! I kept to my uploading schedule! Yay!

So, this is a Leonardo and Venus (OC) fluff, as Leo X Venus is a thing in my books (LENUS RULES, lol). This isn't really a teaser, just more of a cute moment of Leo and Venus and such. I honestly feel it could've been a lot better, but I couldn't really find an idea that fit without giving too much away.

I couldn't find an ending that fit too well, but it worked in the end! So, I'm good! Please don't hesitate to let me know of any grammatical errors or any ideas you guys would want next Monday for the Short Stories! As long as it pertains to characters in my stories, which I'll list on my profile, than it may be eligible. Depends on what you want me to write about.

Either way, I hope you all like it! It's the first time I've uploaded something like this, so yeah. Really nervous to see what happens here, but I'll find out, I guess. So, without further ado, please Read and Review and no hate! I already warned you all that this "book" would pertain to shipping's in my book series, so if you don't like it, than please don't hate on it! Enjoy!

 **~ turtlechic14 ~**

* * *

 **Book 2 – Leo X Venus – I'm Always Here**

 _(FLUFFY! I warn you now!)_

Venus had always known how hard life could be. She had seen the ups and downs with her very eyes and experienced them with her very being. Even after the extreme transfer from one world to another, and a painful one at that, she could still consider herself a survivor. But this? The torture she endured now was one that even a kunoichi like her, who had been trained for years, had gone through a genetic change through a giant, inter-world vortex with her team and sisters, and had even defeated one of the most ruthless clan leaders and was now facing something far worse, would probably not survive this. After all, tickle attacks are _vicious_.

"Leo! Stop ii!" Venus squealed, giggles escaping the turquoise masked hybrid as she scrunched herself into a ball. The only answer she received was a chuckle from the royal blue masked ninja and a harder jab to her side. Her laughter and giggling intensified as she started to writhe, instead trying to push away Leo's hands, although it was useless. Besides Leo's better strength compared to hers she was too weak from all the tickling to even try to put up a fight. At one point, she even tried to play the "asleep" card, but that was quickly thrown aside as he had suddenly gone from her neck and arms to her sides, defeating her instantly.

A few minutes later Venus was curled up in a ball on her side, lying on her bed, giggling quietly. Leo sat on the bed next to her, chuckling quietly, his tail swishing behind him. It took a few minutes before either hybrid was able to speak, their breathing still infested with giggles and chuckles.

"You, sir!" Venus exclaimed, pointing a finger at Leo as she shook her heard, giggling again. "You're mean!"

"Mmhmm. Sure I am." Leo chuckled as he placed his elbows on his lap and rested his chin and cheeks on his hands.

"You are ya' big meanie!" Venus cried as she jumped up and started playfully punching the male beside her in the arm closest. Leo watched her for a moment before, in one swoop, pounced on the turquoise masked kunoichi like a cat. Venus squealed as the male pinned her on the bed, the female struggling in his grasp as she started to laugh once more. Yet another few minutes passed before the two calmed, keeping their position of Leo pinning Venus, as neither seemed to mind. In the slowly calming atmosphere everything seemed to start to weigh. Venus realized that this was something she wasn't able to live without. In a war where one move could kill you, it was nice to know that even her leader, the very male hybrid above her, could even take a few moments to relax and be a bit playful, even if his brothers had no clue of this side of their eldest brother.

The leader and second-in-command seemed to relax, but a tense feeling still lay stagnant in the air. There was still a feeling, an energy, of something that they had felt since they had first come to this wondrous world that was _so_ different to that of Earth's. Their enemy, this new baddie that they had to defeat, seemed to be tougher, faster, and much more maniacal than the Shredder had ever been. The very appearance of their enemy seemed to send chills down the spine. His very presence was an indicator that you needed to run, that the very _creature_ in front of you meant to, not harm you, but kill you. This being had no mercy or reluctance. His very nature was of bloodlust and, even now, Leo and Venus had no clue how to take him down.

"You're thinking about him too, aren't you?" Leo suddenly spoke, interrupting Venus's thoughts. Her attention was drawn to Leo, who still hovered above her, no longer pinning her down, as he stared down at her. Though many would melt in the gaze of the person they loved most, Venus seemed to tense, but not for bad reasons. When Venus looked at Leo, when she observed his body language and expression, she could see the weight of every war they'd ever been through weighing down on him. His stormy blue eyes were tired and yearned for sleep, his body was tense from the energy spent to fighting these battles, and Leonardo honestly looked emotionally ready to break. Even for a ninja, for someone who knew loss and sacrifice, who lived and breathed Ninjitsu, he was still a hybrid with a beating heart and a body that needed rest.

"Mmm. It's kind of hard not to. I mean, after everything that's happened, this new guy, our enemy, is . . . hmm." Venus replied, her voice growing quieter as her sentence dragged on. She didn't need to explain why their enemy was terrifying because they both already knew. They had encountered him twice by now and each experience had been more terrifying than the last. Leo's cat ears flattened against his head as he moved off of Venus, sitting on his knees next to her. Auburn eyes watched as Leo took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly, his body slightly shaking.

"We can never get a break, can we, Ve?" Leo murmured, staring at Venus's bed sheets as he fiddled with his hands. The turquoise masked hybrid frowned at him, the feeling in her heart that of hurt for the male before her. She wasn't the leader. She could never truly understand the struggles Leonardo went through and the stresses that came with it. The nightmares that she knew plagued him each night and his constant worriment that she heard when Leo confided in Venus was enough proof to her of how much it hurt. She sat up as he continued. "Every time we get even the smallest, tiniest break, it's interrupted and we're stuck in another place with even more problems. After I turned fourteen and met you and our families allied, I've never known a time of true peace for us. There's never been one moment where we can just relax and breathe." Leonardo murmured as he grew quieter with every sentence until he became quiet, the words he had wanted to say caught in his throat.

Venus had no words. What was there to say? How could she respond to that, the truth, which Leo had said? She sighed before moving, shifting around, drawing closer to the leader of Team Turtle. He felt her presence draw closer, but he was comfortable around the turquoise hybrid. After all the time's he had confided in her and how close they had grown, along with a much deeper cause to the other, he was perfectly fine with her being so close. However, he wasn't expecting Venus to suddenly sit in front of him and than wrap her arms around his neck, bringing the royal blue ninja into a tight embrace. Leo was surprised at her. It wasn't that they had never hugged or such before, he just hadn't been expecting it.

"Leo, hear me out, ok?" Venus whispered, holding tighter to Leo as she shifted in his lap. Leo gave a slight nod, a silent indication that he was listening. Venus breathed deeply before continuing. "I know it's hard. I know it's stressful. I know, even now, when everything feels like its crashing down and you can't fix it, that it hurts like a sword wound to the stomach. But I just need you to know something. I need you to know that you're not alone. You have your brothers, my sisters, April, Casey, and me. Okay? I know that you know that you can talk to me whenever you need to, but after everything that's happened I just . . . I needed to say . . . I love you."

The room was quiet as Venus's words resonated through the small area. Yet the words that followed hers only made her smile. "I love you too, Venus." Leo purred as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She smiled, a warm flush on her face as she played with his mask ties, churring herself as she felt Leo play around with her turquoise braid. Though, she couldn't help but giggle when he started batting around the extremely long hair, like a cat to string, his purr growing louder as his tail swished behind him. _Maybe this won't be as hard as we imagined,_ Venus thought as she leaned down, shifting in Leo's lap again.

Gently, Venus nuzzled the fur on Leo's chest, leaning one side of her head against it. She was met with the royal blue hybrid's steady heartbeat and the purr that resonated from deep in his throat, making her smile widen. Leo shifted around, gently, before pecking a kiss on the top of Venus's head, a small, warm smile on his lips as he held her. This time, however short it may be, was what Leo enjoyed. The little tid-bits of life where he could just relax, if only a little, and spend time with family, friends, and loved ones. With war a constant struggle in Team Turtle's day-to-day life they had learned to value and appreciate the little things in life. Sure, as teenagers, they still doubted and misjudged, but no-one, and certainly not they, were perfect. Like this moment, right now.

Deep down, Leonardo had always known that there were those around him willing to sacrifice themselves for him, as he did for they, but he had always denied the possibility of it ever happening. Being the leader it was his job, his duty and responsibility, to keep his team safe, especially now as they were his family and close friends. However, no leader can function with copious amounts of stress upon them. That much was certain. Venus, however, was the one person who understood his pain and recognized the suffering he endured to a higher extent, as she had once been a leader herself, but had given up that position to form the alliance with Leo's family and team. She knew the hurt and stress, which was why he was able to confess so many things to her and confide in the female he held now with little to no worries in mind. She was, in all that her being contained, the strings that kept him attached to the real world, to the little sanity he clung to. His family and close friends were the glue and Venus were the strings that kept him grounded. Fragile, but strong at the same time.

Leo smiled. He had confided in Venus more than he had imagined, but he knew she didn't mind. Besides that, he would do anything for her. Love, such a weird and yet enticing emotion, was the very thing that made Leo and Venus a great duo. They understood the other, confided when they needed it most, and refused to let go when the tides grew too strong. Leo looked down as his heart beat faster, examining the kunoichi that still clung to him. She was peaceful, content, and yet subtly stressed at the same time. He hated seeing his love so stressed. It was a blow in itself to see anyone close to him, like Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Venus, stressed and unable. Maybe, just maybe . . . he could help.

Leo shifted for the umpteenth time that night, Venus whining as he moved. She'd been so comfy! Why'd he move?! Venus sighed, but became curious when Leo moved her slightly off of him. She looked up and auburn eyes immediately met stormy blue. She flushed again, being so close to face as of now. The turquoise kunoichi could see a hint of playfulness in the royal blue ninja's eyes, her mind working up a whole bunch of scenarios for her to think about. Suddenly, he moved down next to her ear, his breath hot against her cold-blooded skin, when only a few words escaped his mouth.

"A ninja never lets their guard down."

Venus's eyes shot open as Leo's hands found her sides, like earlier, and dug into the ticklish nerves. The turquoise hybrid busted into giggles and laughter moments later, her face turning red, as she struggled to take a breath. Leo chuckled above her, a warm smile gracing his features as he tickled the now helpless kunoichi. Every cry she made for him to stop was only met with a more brutal tickle attack, leaving Venus teary-eyed and red as she laughed harder and harder with every sensation. Leo chuckled, knowing these giggles and moment would never be forgotten.

After all, family is always there, but it's up to you to make the most time with your loved ones.


End file.
